creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Michael James Stacy
Michael Jameson Stacy, or better referred to as Mike Stacy, is one of two of the main protagonist’s in Towards Starlight’s End. He is Sarah Jane Loveheart’s partner, and subsequent fiancé during their adventures. Mike served as a field sergeant during the Third Vietnam War in the Marine Corps and served alongside with Sarah during her tour while she served in the Special Forces. Mike and Sarah would start a relationship and eventually establish the Loveheart-Stacy Investigative Services based in Phoenix Arizona and from aboard their starship The Blackheart. Biography Mike was born in Boston Massachusetts and grew up in Phoenix Arizona at 7 months of age. At age 17, he enlisted in the United States Marine Corps and served during the Third Vietnam War at age 19, during which he would meet Sarah, and the two would become the best of friends and lovers. Mike and Sarah established an independent private investigative group as the Loveheart-Stacy Investigation & Associates and operate from a national and colonial level both operating from their office and their starship The Blackheart. Personality Mike is shown to be positive, bright, laid back, well-disciplined and mannered character. His upbringing from the USMC taught him self-reliance and how to engage in even the most of dangerous situations. Mike is also shown to be conserving and decisive. Like Sarah, Mike possesses a natural sense of justice and moral values and hated the corrupt nature of the megacities and their purpose set up by the wealthy oligarchs that were manipulating the very scene of Earth’s outcome. Mike displays a strong binding with Sarah and finally proposes to her in eventfulness. Combat skills His fighting prose is evenly, but countered by Sarah’s edged loose-cannon’ traits during firefight as Mike is shown to focus on precision and accurate timing compared to Sarah’s even, but often critical and chancy aiming. Mike is skilled in basic-hand-to-hand combat and even spars with Sarah as a pastime. Physical traits and characteristics Mike is 5’6, has a fair muscular build and has brownish-black hair and brown eyes. His usual attire consists of a charcoal black suit and between a white or black dress shirt, dark jeans, and dark leather cowboy boots. His eyewear consists of black aviation sunglasses. He’ll also wear a black leather trench coat and a black fedora when visiting urban areas. His likeness alone bears some similarity with creator T.C Michael. Personal weapons Michael carries a custom Colt Government Model M1911A1 and a custom Officer’s ACP. Mike also is a proficient marksman using a custom-made Remington Model 700 in 30-06 and another in .300 Winchester Magnum. During his career in the USMC, he was issued a Colt M4 carbine and a MIL-Spec Colt M1911A1, both of which he kept locked in his personal safe after his service ended. Mike would later opt for a customized M-16A2 with a 16-inch barrel and uses a customized M-4. He also kept a customized AK-47 with black furniture and accessory rails with an ACOG scope and flashlight mounted and added a folding stock. Like Sarah’s affinity for M1911 pistols, Mike also has a moderate collection of varying 1911 handguns. His primary carry firearm is a Colt Government Model fitted with black wrap-around grips, stainless barrel, commander-style hammer and added with white dotted forward and rear sights. He also carries a commercial FN Hi-Power and hides it under his pillow like Sarah has with her custom Colt Government Model Series 70. Mike’s last-ditch handgun is a Glock Model 19 with a pair of extended 33 round magazines. He also ops for a Smith & Wesson 645 and a SIG-Sauer P225 as backups. Regarding his marksmanship, Mike uses a variety of rifles that are appropriate even for sniping situations such as an M-14, an AWM in .300 WIN-MAG, and a .338 Lapua. Trivia Michael Stacy is likely to be partially based upon the physical appearance of T.C Michael.